Characters Profiles to THE FMA OC story
by Road-Kamelot01-Light-Lilly
Summary: I gic ve credit the creators of all these O.C.s since they arent  mine
1. Chapter 1

1**Name: Elizabeth Potter**

Age: 14

State Alchemist: Yes.

Personality: She has a really short temper at times .other then that she's very nice and selfless. She's also stubborn and childish.

Bio: At the young age of 6 she started to learn Alchemy because everyone said she couldn't. She did, and ran away form her home town, Lior, when The Father came. She knew he was using Alchemy, and when she told everyone what she was thinking, she was ridiculed by everyone, including her parents. So, she ran away from home, and became a state Alchemist. She also likes Cats, like Alphonse, so their good friends. She and Ed sorta fight over their Heights a lot...

Alchemy element: Fire and wind.

Gender: Female...

Crush: Im not telling you, Loser.(Me: Its Alphonse.)

**Name: Yuukie Loyal**

Age:14

State Alchemist:yes

Personality:serious, doesn't like people very much, keeps to herself unless provoked, quiet, and sometimes shy, shor tempered,loyal

Bio:she didn't learn alchemy until her parents died so her older brother who was a state alchemist taught her not very tall for a 14 year old, but she is someone who will help others when told do to so even if she doesnt' want is usually oblivous to her own emotions and others.

Alchemy Element:water and sound

Gender:female

Crush:none that she is aware of

**Name:Lovita**

Age:15

State Alchemist(Yes or no):

Personality:Quiet at times,kind,funny,and hyper most of the time dispite the past

Bio:Lovita had been friends with Edward and Alphonse for a long parents went with the Rockbells and never had really good hearing and ended up eavesdropping behind one of the graves at Trisha's heard they would try to bring her insisted to help and bugged them so much that they got tired of it and stayed home when they left but she practiced the bit of Alchemy she had she helped,she lost both of her eardrums causing her to go deaf and have frequent bad 's been used to it said she was going to train and has been waiting in Central.

Alchemy Element:Ice~

Gender:Female

Crush: None ): ^^)

**Name: Raven Willard**

Age: 19

State Alchemist(Yes or no): yes

Personality: dark, not talkative, can have a short temper

Bio: Her history is contradictory. Some people say she taught herself alchemy, though others say she learned it from one of the most notorious alchemist criminals in Amestris, the Shadow Alchemist.

Alchemy Element: Darkness, and time (can control time in a contained field)

Gender:female

Crush: no crush

**Name:Tagrio Kumatosi**

Age:16 [looks 17 but rlly 16]

State Alchemist(Yes or no): yes

Personality: shy sometimes mean but loveitble

Bio: parents died about when Tagrio was 7 lived with grandma until 15 then Tagrios Grandma died on her b-day.

Alchemy Element: Shadows

Gender: female

Crush: Roy Mustang

Alchemist name: The Shadow Alchemist

Appearance: Different color hair...Her eyes change color to her mood

**Name:Lia**

Age:16

State Alchemist(Yes or no):yes

Personality:she's very nice at times,but get on her nerves and she is mean short tempered and posibley paralyze you.

Bio:((um...can i explain it more later?)) well i'll add this she has a little dosn't know she's alive not yet

Alchemy Element(I.E. Fire,Wind,Metal,ice,or something do not pick the same element as someone else. please do not chose over 2 elements.):she uses wind and ice alchemy but mainly favors rendering all of her aponnents unable to move by using alchemy and her pressure point skills.

Gender:Female

Crush:((idk yet))

**Name: Sana Wolfsan**

Age:17

State Alchemist: yes

Personality: mostly shy, similar to Roy's being three steps ahead of most things but Sana acts much nicer

Bio: After being orphaned in a past war was taken in by Riza Hawkeye as she was his aunt he learned much about alchemy from Roy where he lived and entered the state alchemist program he holds the rank of Lieutenant Colonel (all State Alchemists start as a major)

Alchemy Element: Black flames (A.K.A napalm) and carbon

Gender: male

Crush: none

**Name: May-May Kuchiki**

Age:18

State Alchemist: Yes

Personality: Bubbly and sweet, and isn't mean to anyone else taunted...=3=

Bio: Born and raised in Central, and was brought into alchemy by her mother, who died when she tried to bring her husband back from the dead. Keshi has lived in her old house since...But, Keshi lost her body when her mother experimented transmutation, and is now bonded to a different body. Ever since that day, she has been a scientist and alchemist full time, trying to find a way to get her body back...

Alchemy Element: Crystals and Earth

Gender: Female

Crush: No one


	2. Chapter 2

**New Characters Profiles!**

**Name:Amaki Katomi**

Age:19

State Alchemist:Yes

Personality:Nice Sometimes, mean to Hughes

Bio: Amaki used to live with Ed and Al because her parents had been killed by Humuculi when she was only 4 years of age. The only place she could go was Ed's house. So she basically grew up with Ed and Al. She has always been taller than Ed,even when they were 2 years old. Amaki also lost her arm and her leg,same as Ed.

Alchemy Element:Fire and Darkness

Gender:Female

Crush: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric

**Name: Lin **

Age:15

State Alchemist(Yes or no): No

Personality: He is a serouis boy, mature.

Bio: He was born in China and raised in the alchemy ways. He is pretty short but does not mind at all. His hair is pinkish white,and eyes pink, and was called the Sakura boy. He travled in many different ares searching for a stone that has magical powers. Why is he searching for such stone? He wants to bring back his dead sister.

Alchemy Element: Wind

Gender: Boy

**Name: Heather Heat**

Age: ? (She keeps on throwing different age numbers but she looks to be 18-23 at least)

State Alchemist(Yes or no): No but she want's to become one.

Personality: Um, straitforward, confident, um...Well u'll see it

Bio: Heather heat comes from a family of noble people. She always hand an intrest in Alchemy and is able to perform it without a circle. But she wasn't aloud to practice in the Alchemy ways. She was arranged for a marriage but tragidy struct. An acceedent left her without a leg and arm. She was able to have a machanical replacement of them but she ran away as soon as it was done. She cutted her hair really short and wears guys cloths. She is searching for a stone for reasons unknown.

Alchemy Element: Fire

Gender: Female

Name: Edina (*sneakers*)

Age: 19

State Alchemist(Yes or no): Yes

Personality: Has a short temper... Yeah..I can't think of anymore traits

Bio: She was an orphane when small, but grew up to be a strong alcemist. She was on a mission for a very long time but has returned back. Her bio is not much known yet...

Alchemy Element: Metal

Gender:Female

Crush: Aperently Roy for some reason...


End file.
